<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fight by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124109">The Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fight Club (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Tyler Durden is a Real Person (Fight Club), Derogatory Kink, Fluff and Smut, I think this counts too, Kinda?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sort Of, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People change. Maybe Tyler Durden can, too.</p><p>Pure filth like their house. Not beta’d ‘cause I don’t care anymore. Do enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyler Durden/Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thought about Ed Norton being pretty and badass this one fateful rainy afternoon and wrote all of this in one go while sleep deprived at 4 o’clock a.m. I am Jack’s disregarded plan for self-care.<br/>People really be just casually looking 10 years younger than they are huh.<br/>Also I’ve never read the book. Sorry for the book fans out there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Heats aren’t so dissimilar to insomnia: they last forever, you don’t remember a thing in their durations, and they both suck ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck yeah, ride me, you whore.” Tyler chuckles. Jack glares down at him in between his gasps and moans. His eyes not as sharp as when he brawled with space monkeys in fight club but still intense——with what, Tyler doesn’t know and he doesn’t care enough to find out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Make some more noises, whore, come on! Speak up!” Tyler says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pushes Jack’s knees further apart, the skinnier man sinking impossibly lower on his cock. Jack groans aloud and digs his nails into Tyler’s shoulders deep enough to draw blood; he knows that the fucker loves it. Tyler laughs a satisfied laugh, gripping Jack’s thighs and thrusting up suddenly and hard. The skin beneath his palms is pale and clean, but Tyler’s decided to change that. He drags his chipped nails along the muscles, earning himself a harsh gasp from the man above. Jack throws his head back and tilts his hips to that Tyler’s thrusts become perfect as the Alpha’s veiny cock drags over his prostate with every movement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s it, that’s it,” Tyler manages, pleased to see the Omega obeying. “Scream, bitch, scream for you alpha like a good girl.” He flips the both of them and fucks Jack into the  bed. The mattress is stained a disgusting green color by mold and god-knows-What-else, and the two men’s bodily fluids will soon be an honorable addition. Jack should feel a tad bit of shame, being fucked by Tyler like Marla did, with his hair being pulled and his moans turning into screams of elevating pitches, but he doesn’t give fuck right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tyler grunts, as if being punched in the gut. Jack wonders if both are equally pleasurable to him. “Would ya listen to that. The co-founder of Fight Club being used like a toy and hollering so loud the whole house’s shaking.” Tyler leans down to growl into Jack’s ear. “I could toss you to the monkeys in the basement, you know——I can, and you’ll like it, wouldn’t you? Because you’re a bitch in heat.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I am Jack’s anomalous coherent brain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.” Jack turns his head to look Tyler in the eyes. He doesn’t know how he caught he breath to speak but he did, and did it for snapping back at Tyler Durden. Jack sighs and lies back into the blanket-sheet-cover, tilting his chin up and putting on a small smirk. Tyler Durden shocked and confused. What a sight. Jack’s seen it twice now and he would not ever mind a third time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I said, no, I would not like it.” Jack makes sure Tyler hears each and every syllable loud and clear. “I just want you, really.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Did Jack just tease him? Tyler isn’t sure, but he isn’t angry, either. Finally the heap of trash didn’t need Tyler to teach him something. “I’m going to take that as an invitation to mark you,” Tyler says in reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then you take it wrong.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Denied again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tyler’s eyes narrow dangerously. “Getting cocky?” He leans in and breathes into Jack. “You are fucking mine,” he bites out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack chuckles, then laughs. Tyler looks at him, vaguely amused. The omega hooks out Tyler’s supporting limbs on the left and rolls them over again, settling on Tyler’s firm hips and grinds. Tyler shouts and rolls his eyes back from pleasure. Jack’s glistening lips part to let out an erotic sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No,” he says once again,”I’m fucking you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Very well,” Tyler says under his breath. He makes up for this slightly embarrassing action by keeping on rolling his hips slightly after his knot formed to torture Jack’s prostate. The latter complyingly lets out strings of beautiful noises that could get Tyler hard again in just a few seconds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the second round Tyler pins Jack onto the bed again, threading their fingers together and positioning their hands above Jack’s head with his other hand on the small of Jack’s back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m gonna mark you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Okay. Tyler will play his game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack cried until all he could manage were short gasps and breathy chants of Tyler’s name. He comes without Tyler even moving his hands to touch him anywhere else. The moment Tyler let go of his hands Jack flings an arm over Tyler’s neck to pull him into a biting kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the both of them come down from their respective orgasms Tyler presses sloppy kisses along Jack’s jawline and then nuzzles his face into Jack’s neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tyler’s knot didn’t even fully deflate when yet another wave of Jack’s heat hits. Jack spends this one slowly, rising and falling on Tyler’s dick, taking his sweet time to map out every feature on it; his face lax, lashes intermittently flutter. He quirks the corner of lip mouth and licks his lips, putting on a seductive show. When Tyler bares his teeth and again warns of marking, he does not say a word, only picking up his pace ever so slightly and slides a hand through his unruly hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They’re both tired then. Both lost track of time in bickering and moaning. Tyler slides a hand up and down the omega’s torso, feeling the thin layers of muscles work like gear of steel. He takes a deep breath, smells of book pages and sweetened morning coffee flows into his nostrils mixed with smells of fresh bars of soap, tangs of blood and gunpowder. Tyler can almost overdose on it. He moves in reply to Jack’s movements, hitting home almost every time——he could tell just by the hitches in Jack’s already-uneven breaths.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck me, Tyler Durden,”a familiar voice says, honeyed with sweat and pheromones. The honeyed voice draws closer. Jack let’s Tyler use his tongue to fuck into his mouth so deep he almost gags.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tyler grabs a handful of dark brown hair and obliges.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I am Jack’s creaking spine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let me mark you?” Tyler rasps after they’ve both came, unaware the nature of his speech.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack’s arms shake from supporting his weight. He smiles through half-lidded eyes and pursed lips looking down at the alpha. “I’ll consider it,” he finally says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They fall asleep not bothering to move at all, but wake up spooning each other. Tyler winces but does not pull away with disgust. The omega shows his baby face when he sleeps; he has tame brows and eyelashes and pink cheeks stained with blood and arms laced with recovering scars and bruised knuckles. Tyler draws a long breath. Yep. Same smell, same high feeling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack’s blue eyes twinkle as he grins good-morning. “One more round and I go to work.” He turns so that his back is flush against Tyler’s chest, but Tyler flips him back around, leans on top of him, and mouthes his pulse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sound of pleasure bubbles up from Jack’s throat. “Give it to me good, Tyler,” he breathes,”so good that everyone can tell. So good that I can’t walk right for a week.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tyler looks up at him. “You doubting my abilities?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack laughs. “No.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Tyler pulls Jack’s ass up and holds Jack’s shoulders down and fucks Jack in every way that he knows they both like.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mark me,”Jack moans halfway through the session. Tyler cocks his head, almost not believing his ears. Jack giggles in his crisp voice. “Are you gonna say ‘no’ to me now?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tyler snickers into Jack’s hair. “Abso-fucking-lutely not.” And he swears that Jack made the best sounds he ever had the luck of hearing in the span of his entire existence——all while wearing a sex-crazed smile, too, with the corner of his mouth pointing upwards and his eyes trained on Tyler and every one of his sighs turning into breathy laughs. When Tyler’s knot starts to form again Jack groans and lies the flat of his torso against the beat-up mattress while maintaining his ass elevated as he growls,”now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tyler licks and kisses Jack’s gland, making his mate’s scent flow and full the room. He teases mercilessly, sucking marks and nipping, coercing pathetic noises from the omega and takes great pleasure in it. Jack allows it for a while, but then it becomes unbearable and they’re suffocating in each other’s scents, only then does Tyler bite down hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They almost come at the same time.  Tyler’s knot forming directly over Jack’s prostate. The whole feeling’s so intense they both see white and hear nothing but ringing for a few minutes. When Tyler comes out of that haze he finds his forearms decorated with brand-new stripes of blood from Jack and the culprit tucking his face into his elbows and whimpering quietly. He kisses away the blood from the bonding mark because everything else in the house is too filthy and he doesn’t want to risk an infection to his omega. Jack, on the other hand, is exhausted and couldn’t care less. Forgetting about work, he drifted back to slumber. Tyler can make him breakfast for today.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Heats aren’t so dissimilar to insomnia: the situation improves indefinitely when spent with a certain someone.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saw an analysis about how Marla Jack and Tyler are all just Bob and Tyler is the toxic masculinity side and Marla is the feminine side and getting zero sense of self-worth and how at the end jack “embraces the femininity and ditches the toxicity of Tyler” and wanted to write about Jack finally overpowering Tyler. Dunno how much that showed or how ooc this whole thing is. Oh well. Product of insomnia and y’all just suffered through this like you did the movie. Good on you, fic reader &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>